Empapado San Valentín
by Malorum55
Summary: Los días especiales se crean de muchas maneras y, a pesar de los inconvenientes que se presentan, al lado de persona a quien amas, toda sale al final perfecto. (SoniaxEspio). [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones de amor " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Hola a todos. Este capítulo toma parte en el mundo de la serie: **_"Sonic Underground"_**. Espero que les guste.

 **PD:** Aunque este fic era para un concurso de la actividad del foro la **_"Esmeralda Madre_** ", no pude entregarlo a tiempo; pero, igualmente, se los traigo ya que lo tenía a la mitad y no quería desperdiciar la idea.

Sin más, a leer…

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog (juegos) y Sonic Underground son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** , **DHX Media** y **SEGA**. La historia si, por otro lado, es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Empapado San Valentín**

Vivir de manera peligrosa luchando contra las fuerzas de Robotnik ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo de los verdaderos herederos al trono de Mobius, los hijos de la reina Aleena: Sonic, Manic y Sonia the Hedgehog. Ellos cargaban sobre sus hombros la obligación de vencer a Robotnik, y conseguir aliados por todo el mundo para lograr dicho objetivo.

Ahora, manejando a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de polvo detrás de sí, Sonia conducía su moto rosada a través de un bello valle de grandes montañas verdes a sus alrededores. Como pasaba todos los días, ella solo quería que la búsqueda que habían iniciado hace casi cuatro años cuando sus hermanos y ella volvieron a reencontrarse desde que fueron separados por 15 años, y dados en adopción por su madre para protegerlos de un destino fatal, terminara. Soñaba al fin abrazar a su madre y llevar la vida de princesa de la que tanto anheló una vez; pero hoy en día esa vida ya no llenaría los nuevos gustos de emociones extremas que obtuvo en la lucha día a día. Le dolió separarse de sus hermanos nuevamente, pero era por un bien más grande. Separados podían reclutar en menor tiempo.

Lo bueno, es que alguien como ella, no tardaría en estar sola mucho tiempo.

— Te demoraste un poco, Espio. — Mencionó la eriza de pelaje fucsia rosado con una sonrisa de victoria estampada en su cara al momento de quitarse el casco que cubría su cabeza.

— Solo te di mucha, mucha ventaja. — Trató de excusarse el camaleón fucsia, secándose con el antebrazo el sudor que empañaba su rostro a más no poder, y tomando un buen respiro de la extenuante carrera.

— Ni tú te lo crees. — Se burló Sonia, cayendo en carcajadas. Espio la acompaño en sus risas, acercándose sigilosamente y tomándola desprevenida al momento de besar tiernamente sus finos labios.

— Tienes razón. Ganaste limpiamente. — Aceptó él su derrota en la carrera, volviendo a besarla pero con más entusiasmo y cariño que la anterior. — Feliz día de San Valentín. — Con un movimiento rápido en sus manos una rosa apareció de la nada y se la entregó.

— El día apenas inicia. Nos queda mucho terreno que recorrer. — Informó ella, acariciando los pétalos de la flor; con sumo cuidado la guardó en un contenedor dentro de su vehículo, protegiéndola de cualquier daño.

Del mismo contenedor sacó dos botellas plásticas de agua, lanzándole una a Espio. Estirando un poco los músculos, Sonia comenzó a guiar a su novio a la sorpresa que le tenía.

* * *

Escalaban la empinaba montaña con mucha facilidad. Era peligroso no tener el equipo apropiado para dicha tarea, pero a ellos no importaba; les gustaba la adrenalina que le recorría sus cuerpos haciendo la escalada al estilo libre, con solos sus manos y pies como herramientas.

A cada metro de distancia recorrido, más se deleitaban de la bella vista plasmaba en el horizonte. _"Tenían un lienzo natural de una bella obra de arte a su disposición"._

— Tienes que decírmelo: ¿Cómo lograste tomar toda la comida del picnic que preparamos para este día y ocultarla de mí, sin que me diera cuenta? — Indagó, muy curioso.

— Eres un excelente ninja entrenado en muchas áreas, pero tuviste una debilidad. — Respondió ella, dando un pequeño salto y sujetándose de un pequeño risco.

— What weakness? (¿qué debilidad?) — Preguntó él, atento a lo próximo que diría.

— Yo. — Exclamo orgullosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Percibí que algo no andaba bien con el jugo que me entregaste anoche. — Exclamó, sonriendo.

— Exacto. Te confiaste demasiado. — Siguió dando énfasis en la mucha confianza que le tenía, al punto de no estar alerta a ciertos detalles con su presencia.

— Me alegra que lo hicieras. — Expresó, confundiendo a la eriza.

— Really? (¿En serio?) — Levantó ella una de sus cejas.

— Sí. Esto me recuerda a mis días de entrenamiento en mi antiguo clan. — Respondió tranquilo.

Unos metros más arriba, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sonia se carcomía.

— ¿Extrañas tu hogar? — Preguntó, deteniéndose y cerrándole el paso.

— No… no mucho. — Titubeó al responder, apartando la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Inquirió más al no confiar en la respuesta de su amado novio.

Espio inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de subir hasta quedar a la misma altura de ella, viéndola directo a la cara.

— Sonia, nunca soñé con una vida fuera de los monasterios en los que me criaba. Nos tomaron a mí y muchos de mis compañeros de las calles, u orfanatos, a una edad tan corta que difícilmente puedo asegurar si hubo alguien que nos quisieran o tan siquiera extrañara nuestra desaparición. Entrenábamos como agradecimiento para llegar a ser dignos sucesores y protectores del basto legado al que nos recibían con las manos abiertas. — Explicaba a su amada, pensando en cómo su entrenamiento era duro, pero justo. Los maestros los llevaban a él y sus compañeros al límite, pero nunca al punto de quebrarlos. No eran tratados como carne de cañón, sino como una especie de familia. — Un día llegaste tú, escalando ante todo pronóstico nuestras tierras, con la única pista de un manuscrito que conseguiste de un ladrón de una ladrona de tesoros, pidiendo nuestra ayuda para vencer a Robotnik y… —

—… Y recibí una buena paliza como respuesta. — Lo interrumpió, con las imágenes de su no muy buen recibimiento reflejándose en su mente.

— No antes de derrotar a varios de mis compañeros. — Recalcó Espio. — Debiste verlos, curándose las heridas que les causaste y lamentándose casi en llanto de sus derrotas contra una extranjera.

— Pensé que había fallado en mi objetivo, y que ninguno de ustedes se uniría a la batalla. — pensaba en cómo casi salió con el rabo entre las piernas; que cada minuto que perdió encerrada eran minutos más en que Robotnik lograba ganar terreno en su dominio del reino al que ella estaba destinada a gobernar.

Espio por su lado recordaba como los fríos barrotes de metal del calabozo de su clan la aprisionaban, junto con los grilletes que retenían la movilidad de su cuerpo ante cualquier intento de fuga. Vio como los ojos esmeraldas de la eriza penetraron su alma al instante en que sus miradas quedaron fijas; no dejó de verlos por un buen rato hasta la llegada de sus maestros, listos para decidir el destino de la extranjera. Dejando a la intrusa sola, una sensación que no había sentido antes se expandía por todo su ser. Estas emociones lo confundían bastante.

— Lo bueno es que tuve la oportunidad de escuchar tus palabras, expresando tu temor de la manipulación de Robotnik entre los aristócratas, los cuales me abrieron los ojos. Tú me diste un verdadero objetivo. Me mostraste que no necesitaba estar aislado del mundo, esperando que el caos lo dominara por completo para atacar; podía cumplir un destino aún más grande evitando que ese mundo cayera en dolor. — Siguió expresando lo que sintió la primera vez que conoció a Sonia, dejándolo con dudas.

— Estaba dolida de cómo, para seguirme, tuviste que vencer a tus propios compañeros casi en un duelo a muerte (según me contaste). Dejaste un largo camino de sangre tras de ti hasta que pudimos conseguir ayuda médica. — Secó una pequeña lágrima de su ojo, recordando los muchos cortes en el cuerpo del camaleón que ella suturó para evitar su desangramiento. — Desde entonces, tenerte a mi lado me hizo sentir más segura, como si nada se interpondría en nuestro camino para lograr nuestra meta; y cuando éramos atacados por los Swatbots, no me preocupaba de nada. Sabía que estarías allí para defenderme. —

— Poco a poco nos acercábamos más y más, hasta que…—

—… despertamos con nuestros cuerpos acurrucados, con los restos metálicos de un pequeño ejército robótico de Buttnik a nuestro alrededor. — Terminó ella nuevamente de complementar la frase de su novio, sonrojándose ambos a la vez.

Continuando, Sonia tomó un poco la delantera y escalaba por la empinada montaña con suma facilidad. Espio, por su lado, no se quedó atrás. No permitiría otra derrota a manos de su novia. _"La quería mucho, sino demasiado, pero esta vez ella sería la que mordería el polvo"._

Ella se confió mucho tanto en la recta final que, para cuando llegó, él ya estaba sentado desparedándola con los brazos abiertos.

— Ganaste. Tu premio. — Se acercó y lo besó en una de las mejillas (aunque él esperaba que fuese en sus labios). Mirando de lado y lado, él se percató de algo importante.

— ¿Y la comida? — Preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

Señalando, Sonia le mostró como un pequeño dron sobrevolaba varios metros la punta de la montaña con un enorme paquete.

— No pierdas tiempo. Me muero de hambre. — Comentó, casi ordenando — Mi lady. — Dijo cortésmente temeroso al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sonia. Gracias a esa jugada, una sonrisa fue obtenida de la eriza.

Sacando de su bolsillo un diminuto control remoto, ella presionó unos botones que causaron que el dron emitiera unos pequeños pitidos y comenzara su descenso.

A pocos centímetros de sus dedos, listo para degustar de su largo trabajo culinario para este día especial, un fuerte y casi sobrenatural vendaval los empujó más allá de la orilla, haciéndolos caer.

Reaccionando, Espio hizo aparecer un Kunai (cuchillo ninja) que tenía una cadena atada a su mango y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, perforando la pared de tierra y roca; agarró a Sonia y los salvó a ambos de una caía mortal. Su brazo le dolía demasiado por el peso combinado de los dos, junto con el impacto contra la pared de tierra. Sonia alzó la mirada, viendo como la sien palpitaba al borde de estallar. De una roca cercana que sobresalía se sostuvo para la aligerar la carga a su novio.

Si las cosas parecían mal para los dos en este punto, todo empeoró. Igual de improvisto como lo fue el vendaval que los empujó casi a una muerte segura, ahora la naturaleza les lanzaba una torrencial lluvia a la pareja que los empapaba con gotas que chochaban contra sus cuerpos y daban la misma sensación de ser impactados por balas de alto calibre; si se quedaban mucho tiempo no tardarían en deslizarse, perder el equilibrio, caer y terminar el trabajo que comenzó el vendaval.

Al fin en terreno más plano, se devolvieron iniciando una carrera a la moto de la eriza fucsia rosado; no corrían por diversión como lo hicieron al inicio de su pequeña _"aventura"_ , ahora era para no coger ningún resfriado o algo peor.

A medio camino, Sonia fijó su mirada en el dron destrozado por el impacto de la caída, con la comida desperdigada en el suelo desasiéndose con el agua lluvia que la empapaba. Sus lágrimas sé disfrazaron con las demás gotas que humedecían su rostro, pero Espio podía notarlas; notar su dolor lo estremecía, pero no era momento ni lugar para consolarla.

Ya ambos sobre la moto, Sonia aceleró, queriendo dejar atrás la fallida salida de campo.

* * *

Sin mediar palabras en todo el camino hasta el motel donde se hospedaban, entraron de golpe a la habitación para resguardarse al fin del agua que no paraba de caer. Tal era la tormenta que, aun de día, los cielos estaban tan nublados que ya parecía que la noche había caído.

Sonia, dentro del cuarto, tomó unas cosas de una maleta de equipaje pequeña y fue directo al baño. Fuera de la vista del camaleón ella se desprendió de todas sus prendas de vestir y las tiró al suelo; secar hasta la última parte del pelaje de su cuerpo necesitó varias toallas (cuya calidad era deplorable) y, como hizo con su ropa, las tiró pero ahora con furia. Fijó su mirada en el espejo, apretando fuertemente el lavamanos de porcelana al punto de que unas grietas se formaron alrededor de sus puños. Quería darse a sí misma una reprimenda por tan _"fantástica"_ idea para pasar San Valentín, pero: ¿de qué serviría? Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y nadie podía solucionarlo.

La respiración acelerada se redujo hasta ser una más calmada. Pasar toda la noche en el baño no ayudaría para nada; salir y confrontar sus actos era lo más correcto. Se puso una pijama rosada con estampados de pianos; caminó lista para salir y pedirles disculpas a Espio. Acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver como este giraba. La puerta se abrió hacia adentro, haciendo que la eriza fucsia retrocediera para evitar un golpe, revelando a Espio quien ahora usaba una llamativa pijama de color amarilla que hacía juego con su cuerno. Antes de que pudiera decir, o hacer algo, él la abrazó y con la mano derecha acarició su cabello rosado con suavidad.

— Fui una tonta al hacer eso. Todo es mi culpa. — Se reprendió, estrujándolo con mucha fuerza (inconscientemente).

— No te tortures por eso. — La calmó, levantándole su cabeza para ver los ojos esmeraldas de ella.

— Espio, no solo era un picnic de San Valentín. Era un picnic para celebrar nuestro aniversario; hoy es el día que tú y yo nos conocimos. El día que nuestras vidas cambiaron. Yo lo arrui…—

— Shhh... — La silenció. — Aún San Valentín no acaba. — Indicó él, esbozando una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

Sonia no entendía la indirecta. No tenían más nada preparado, pero un aroma peculiar y familiar absortó su olfato, e hizo gruñir su estómago; dicho olor la guió bajo la cama, donde encontró una caja de pizza que emanaba un pequeño vapor sobre sí. Tomó con cuidado la caja, evitando quemarse y al abrirla su estómago gruñó más fuerte.

— Te tomaste tu buen tiempo en el baño. Me dio tiempo de hacer muchas como cosas: salir, ir a la tienda de la gasolinera de aquí enfrente, calentar la pizza en el microondas, pagar, volver cambiarme…— Enumeró hasta que sintió el codazo por parte de su novia. — Sé que es poco, y no se compara en nada a lo que hicimos; pero…—

— Es perfecto. — Se adelantó a Espio, sonriéndole.

La tristeza y dolor en Sonia desapareció, desvaneciéndose de su mente todos los inconvenientes que pasaron horas atrás y arruinaron su tarde. Dejando que una actitud cariñosa la invadiera, apasionadamente salto sobre él y lo besó por un buen lapso de tiempo.

Solo se separaron para respirar un segundo y continuar con su duce beso de amor. Tomando el control remoto del televisor que yacía frente a la cama de la habitación, lo encendió.

— Disfrutemos de esta película. Luego, si aún tienes energía, puede que disfrutes de mí. — Insinuó con un tono coqueto, tirándose y rebotando sobre la cama, bajándose de manera lujuriosa una de las mangas de su pijama, dejando su hombro expuesto. Espio siguió su juego y le dio unas cálidos besos, pero ella inmediatamente lo empujó casi tumbándolo. — ¡Hey! Dije después de la película. — Recalcó moviendo su dedo índice y señalándolo con desaprobación, con una actitud muy seria pero a la vez en su rostro se notaba que casi no aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

Espio se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, permitiendo a Sonia acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro, así como ponerse una gran frazada para calentarse del frío del ambiente. Agarrando una rebanada de Pizza, la eriza fucsia llevó la pieza triangular a la boca del camaleón, quien mordisqueó y lo saboreó. De igual forma, él le dio de comer.

Disfrutaban de una comida normal entre novios, y les gustaba.

— Te amo, Sonia. — Expresó, acercando su rostro al de ella.

— Yo también te amo, Espio. — Recalcó ella, besándolo.

Y como habían prometido entre los dos, disfrutaron de una bella y clásica comedia romántica entre dos protagonistas de estratos sociales totalmente distintos; y luego, finalizando la película… bueno, solo digamos que no se despertaron hasta la tarde del día siguiente por lo muy cansados que terminaron por trasnochar al divertirse íntimamente.

 ** _"_** ** _Muchas cosas no salen como se quieren en la vida pero con alguien a tu lado, dispuesto a todo, cualquier desventura se vuelve una aventura cuyo final puede nunca llegar"_**.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Espero que le haya gustado la historia. No olviden dejar sus Reviews para traerles en un futuro nuevas historias con mayor calidad.

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** Para parte de la historia de Espio, y sobre su clan, me basé en pequeña medida de **_"Raizo"_** , protagonista de la película **_"Ninja Assassin o Asesino Ninja"._** Se las recomiendo de ver.


End file.
